Brooklyn Nine-Nine: The Night Shift
"The Night Shift" is the fourth episode of season four of the situation comedy series Brooklyn Nine-Nine, and the seventy-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tristram Shapeero with a script written by Matt Murray. It first aired on the FOX Network on Tuesday, October 11th, 2016 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Brooklyn Nine-Nine was created by Dan Goor and Michael Schur. * "B99: The Night Shift" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14 (LSV). * This episode had a viewership of 2.125 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by .273 from the previous episoe. * Series creator Daniel J. Goor is credited as Dan Goor in this episode. * Producer Matt Nodella is credited as Matthew Nodella in this episode. * Actress Zooey Deschanel is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the first part of a two-part crossover episode with New Girl. The story concludes in the "Homecoming" episode of that series. * Although he has been referenced several times by this point, this is the first actual appearance of Nikolaj Boyle. A running gag in the show is that Jake Peralta cannot correctly pronounce his name, and Charles always has to correct him. * This is the third appearance of Detective Lohank. It is his first appearance in season four. He appeared last in "Into the Woods". Allusions * The crew of the Nine-Nine were transferred to the night shift by acting captain Jason Stentley at the end of "Coral Palms (Part 3)". This is the one rule he enacted that he actually followed through with. * Jake Peralta gets his blonde tips cut in this episode. He had these as a result of being in witness protection in Florida in the three-part "Coral Palms" story-arc. * Jake Peralta tries once again, and fails, to invoke the "Nine-Nine" rally call. * While toying with an Australian accent, Gina Linetti says the phrase "That's not a knife...", which is a popular line from the 1986 comedy Crocodile Dundee. Quotes * Norm Scully: Type 3 and type 9 and 12 and 13 - those are all the diabeteses I have. .... * Charles Boyle: Oh, my God, this is a dream come true. I gotta get my phone, I gotta film this. Oh, but then I'll miss it. Oh, but I want it forever. Agh, but I should stay in the moment. Ah, but then I'll forget. Oh, my God, this is a nightmare! .... * Raymond Holt: Fine, I guess I'll just stop the party. * Terry Jeffords: I didn't realize it ever started. Crew * Michael Schur - Executive producer * Dan Goor - Executive producer * David Miner - Executive producer * Luke Del Tredici - Executive producer * Matt Murray - Co-executive producer * Andrew Guest - Consulting producer * Neil Campbell - Producer * Matt Lawton - Producer * Andy Samberg - Producer * Matthew Nodella - Producer * Marshall Boone - Co-producer * Cortney Carrillo - Co-producer * Carol Kolb - Co-producer * Richard H. Prince - Co-producer * Travis E. Gates - Associate producer * Phil Augusta Jackson - Executive story editor * Tricia McAlpin - Executive story editor * David Phillips - Executive story editor See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified Category:Legendary for carrie underwood Category:Mediamass Category:Justin